


礼盒兔

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 避雷注意。依旧是1v1不指名随意代入All勉。





	礼盒兔

我买了一只兔子。一个单身男人一个人住，如果不再养点什么东西陶冶下情操，真的得全身只剩铜臭味了吧。  
不过当快递寄到我家的时候，整一个巨大的木箱子让我以为是什么奇怪的东西寄错地址了。  
“您的兔子，请签收。”  
“啊？……哦……”拿过电子签字器，眼角时不时撇眼箱子，将东西抵还回去的时候终于忍不住问，“这是还送兔笼嘛？……”  
“这我就不知道了。”格外公事公办地把东西收回腰包，“说明书在外包装的口袋里，请注意查阅。”

说明书？  
“姓名……金俊勉……发色……黑……毛色……白？……”发色和毛色有什么不同的？“肤色……白皙……”  
白皙？我这才觉得哪里不对头，迅速找来螺丝刀将箱子的顶盖打开。搬开木板的时候，我手里的说明书都吓得飘落在地上。  
这根本就不是兔子吧！！……不对，还真是……柔软的白色绒毛的耳朵，随着呼吸会轻轻起伏，能看出明显不是什么戴在头上的发箍玩具。但是除此之外，蜷缩着躺在箱底的，明显就是一个男人。  
“喂……你，你没事吧？”伸手拍拍他的脸，呼吸还算平稳，但是却没有醒过来的意思，我这才想起来说明书这东西，赶快从茶几底下又捞出来继续阅读。  
“握住尾巴以唤醒……”  
尾巴？？我探头往箱子里看一眼，还真有尾巴，点缀在白皙的皮肤上还特别明显……  
为什么会有和“白皙的皮肤”的对比？我这才发现，他除了上身穿着浅蓝色细条纹的衬衫，领子后面长长的布条在脖颈后打了一个蝴蝶结，他的下身完全是一片赤条条的。我觉得有点不好的是，我并不觉得反感，反而觉得他的皮肤手感一定很棒。  
试着将他搬出来，却发现毕竟还是大男人的体重，根本不是易事，还是先将“兔”唤醒再说。小心翼翼地伸手，避开触碰到他的屁股摸到尾巴，别说，手感还特别好。也就在碰到的一瞬间，尾巴一阵颤抖，像个开关一样，整个身体都有了生机。  
“你，还好吗？……”  
我立即抽回手，他表情还有些茫然地看着我，眼睛乌黑的确实很像兔子一般。大概确实是兔类，也许听不懂人话，也许听懂了不会说。  
“……我给你找条裤子……”  
起身正要走，反倒被他伸手抓住了手指。  
“主人不使用我吗？”  
“主人？我不是主……诶你！……”  
还没来得及否认，他一个兔子蹦跳出木箱，整个体重的冲击撞得我倒在客厅地毯上。好在反应够快，抬起脖子才没让后脑勺也砸地上。  
我正扶着脑袋适应天旋地转的感觉，睁眼发现他正一屁股坐在我的胸口，眼前就是他丰满的屁股还有毛茸茸的尾巴。即使看不见，但我也感觉到被他身体挡住的另一边，他正在将手伸进我的居家裤里面，把我的命根子掏了出来。  
“主人的……好大……”  
“你等等……”  
他屁股往后一挪，弓着身体就低头含进去。先不说我单身那么久，更别提我活了二十多年完全没被人口交过，也分不清是物理还是心理刺激，总之我的分身几乎是瞬间就在湿润温热的空间里挺立起来，抵在他的喉咙。  
“唔……”稍稍适应了一下变化，他就不以为意地继续舔弄起来。  
真的是太舒服了。舌头灵活的动作甚至让看不见的我都有了具体的画面。他的尾巴抵在我的下巴上痒痒的，我抬手享用手掌挡住。  
“嗯……尾巴……主人再多摸摸……”  
尾巴竟然是他的敏感点？在我还在犹豫着到底是顺着他的意思揉弄他的尾巴，还是扯回理智停止这荒唐的行为的当口，下身感觉他一个用力的吸允，我终于克制不住地射进他的口中。  
他吐出已经软趴趴的东西，听到他嗓子眼明显吞咽的声音，就看到他挪开屁股坐在一边，抬起手背将脸上残留的白色浊液擦掉，然后像兔子舔毛一般探出红润的小舌头，将手背上的东西卷进嘴里。  
虽然这行为由一个男人来做，真的是色情过头了，可我却觉得可爱得不得了，现在真的超级想摸摸他的耳朵和尾巴。  
“主人还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“……是叫金俊勉的吧？”  
被叫了名字似乎非常开心，两个耳朵一下子竖起来点了点头，笑得两个绯红的脸颊都鼓鼓的。我觉得我大概是病了，并没有觉得这有什么不对，甚至真的想养这只兔子。但是这是让我养个大活人吗？  
“你……饿吗？”  
好不容易终于有正式打招呼的机会，但是一切都发生得太过冲击，我根本找不到更加得体的初次见面的招呼。不过他也只是继续开心地盯着我，耳朵随着左摇右晃的脑袋动了动。  
“不会呀，刚才已经吃饱了~”  
如此露骨大胆的话，即便是从他嘴里说出，一脸单纯无邪的样子一点也看不出是在开玩笑。一想到以后养他岂不是要靠我的……认知到这点的同时，我那还没来得及塞回裤子里面的肉棒又慢慢抬起头来。  
金俊勉第一时间发现了，眼睛盯着它睁得嘀溜圆的，嘴巴有点委屈地撇下去，带了点歉意的口气说。  
“可是我……已经吃饱了……”  
“诶诶，我，我，我不是那个意思……”  
金俊勉却温顺地转过身趴在地毯上，一手提着自己的尾巴，一手用两只将已经湿透的后学撑开，里面有晶莹的液体随着东西就开始滴出来。  
“主人可以使用这里……”  
我脑子有点晕。如果这不是做梦，大概我是真的疯了。

  
“啊……顶到了……好深……”  
后穴里湿滑无比，根本不需要做任何扩张就长驱直入地插到最里面。金俊勉用双手将上身撑起，仰着脖子轻声呻吟着。  
“主人……觉得舒服吗……”  
简直舒服得不行，他的里面就像是活的一样，随着呼吸收缩着，像有吸力一样在我每次抽离的时候就开始往里拉。  
“嗯……好棒。”  
“那就……好……啊！……啊…啊……主人的也……好大……好厉害……”  
想将他的嘴巴封上，不然我觉得过不了多久我又要撑不住射了。可是他这么坦率的可爱又让我不忍心。  
“前面……胸口痒痒的……”  
直到现在，尽管他的下身已经一塌糊涂，他上身的衣服依旧整整齐齐地穿戴在他身上。我伸手去抽他脖子后面蝴蝶结的布条，完全像是拆礼物一样，终于完全解开这道蝴蝶结，入眼便是一大片白皙的后背。手被光是看起来就特别嫩滑的皮肤吸引着抚摸上去，他的嗓子眼发出舒服的闷哼。没有做过多停留，就从两边滑到前面，摸索着抓住两颗凸起。我也不知道具体应该怎么做，只是单纯地用指尖将掐，拽，揉的动作重复着。  
看起来他还挺受用，后穴里分泌出更多的液体将肉棒浸泡在内，内里的肉壁也贴合上来缠得更紧。  
“……嗯……好……好舒服……唔……慢……慢点好吗……”  
本来有点心疼，确实打算让他缓一缓。可看他侧过头，用眼睛地余光往后瞄我，眼角红红的格外惹人怜爱，让人禁不住对他进行进一步的欺负。手里更加用劲地揉搓着乳粒，下身也毫无保留地在他身上展示自己的体力。  
“不好。”  
“呀！……主人这么说……的话……那……唔……那就……这样吧……”  
他温顺地再次趴下，这样子逗得我有点想笑。不过我并不喜欢听他喊我主人，金俊勉又不欠我什么的。  
“你……不要喊我主人了。”  
“那……那喊您什么……”  
我贴着他的后背，将脸凑上去寻他的红润的嘴唇，将舌头抵进去一阵厮磨，他的耳朵软趴趴地搭在我头上。  
“我叫……——”

  
（OK，大家自行带入添加名字吧）


End file.
